1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more sheet feeders and image forming apparatuses provided therewith.
2. Related Art
A sheet feeder has been known that includes a guide portion for turning around a fed sheet, the guide portion being curved in an arc shape having a constant radius of curvature.